fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumption Taitanna, Great One Slayer
'Scarecrow' is too spooky, and yeah, he's scary, but that doesn't mean we should hide under our blankets and hope he doesn't find us. Make fun while the making's good, and when you go up against his armies, remember that ole clothnuts hired them and you aren't so frightened, yeah?" -Gumption, on the Scarecrow Gumption Taitanna is a kin'alei clockworker and Queen of Scholar's Redemption. She worked as an engineer for most of her life, building her strength by moving machinery and studying anything and everything she can. Gumption fights using Sleuth, her trusty Falcata and her gadgets- machines that function as extracts. History Gumption grew up as the daughter of a reformed slaver, her drow mother, Moxie Taitanna, and the slave she fell in love with, her human father, Fredrick Garnetglow. When they were young, Moxie and Fredrick stood together against Moxie's clan, and freed their slaves, who helped them wipe the clan out. Thus, Gumption and Moxie are the last of their name. Gumption was taught by Fredrick to use his weapon of choice, the falcata. While he practiced with Gumshoe, his falcata, he instructed her in its use, and even got her her first falcata, Snoop. Eventually, Gumption decided to develop her own distinct style, apart from his teachings, and commissioned Sleuth, her bastard sword. Growing up, Gumption was always getting into trouble, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. She grew up in an area that wasn't quite poor, but pretty damn close, and she didn't have much to do except train with Snoop, study every book she got her hands on, and get into trouble tracking down wrongdoers and criminals. After venturing from Fiend's Reach, Gumption had one goal: to create her own city, like many before her. In recent months, that has succeeded. She is now Queen of Scholar's Redemption. After the war with the scarecrow concluded, she flew for days on the back of a clockwork dragon to discover her ancestral home beneath the mountains of the north. She has revitalized it, and intends to remain in control for as long as she can. Appearance Gumption is a Kin'alei who usually keeps her skin marbled with the dark colors of drow skin, but does not restrict herself to such things. Previously very tall, Gumption is now five feet from head to foot. Personality Gumption is an optimistic person who's in a sort of jaded awe of Saltborn. On one hand, they're extremely powerful and exciting, on the other, they attract trouble wherever they go. She sometimes mixes her speech with antiquated vocabulary and is very excitable when talking about something that she loves, such as clockworks and trapmaking. Gumption has a deep attachment to her family and is conflicted as to her approach in life. She wants to be a renaissance woman- teacher, engineer, martial trainer, clockwork toy maker, knowledgable of all things. There simply isn't enough time in the day to be all of it, generally, so she's trying to take what she can get.She is dangerously impulsive at the best of times, and it has earned her many enemies. Gumption is a firm believer in the rights of constructs, and doesn't miss an opportunity to promote them. She's arrogant to a fault, although that's not immediately obvious when you first meet her, and it's often about the strangest things- She does not believe that she is important as a queen, nor as a saltborn, but as a craftsman and scholar. Friends Edric: "A worthy man, only concerned with the protection of others. More should be like him." Thundag: "Welcomed me on my very first day out of Fiend's Reach, welcomed me into his bar day after day and finally welcomed me into his employ when his city was finished. Thundag is a great man, and I could only hope to be like him." Cordelia: "Although she isn't a very good person, I really can't blame her. Yharnam corrupts, and even though she's a victim of that corruption, I hope to help her." Chompy: "It's nice to know another native-born saltborn. Very kind, occasionally funny, Chompy is a craftsman after my own heart." Harodhig: "a very interesting creature who's kind enough to put up with my curiosity whenever we cross paths." Ranli: "My fellow leader is hard to describe. She works for the greater good, and I cannot recommend meeting her enough. She's sort of an experience," Enemies Gumption considers all that support the scarecrow her enemy, but honestly, who doesn't? Aspirations Gumption wants to refound her ancestral homeland. She also wants desperately to prove useful to her friends, and wants to one day serve her goddess, Brigh, directly.Category:Character